


Flowers for the Worried

by TheHorae



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i am soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: You haven’t heard from Hellboy in a while, and worry creeps in; along with the realization that you may have feelings for him.
Relationships: HellBoy - Relationship, Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Flowers for the Worried

Rain poured heavily outside your window. It was late- too late for you to be awake- and yet you were laying on your couch, staring up at the ceiling. The last few days had been hard, you had to admit. Ever since he came by, you’d been feeling on edge. That red, horned son-of-a-bitch you thought, smacking your palm on your forehead for the millionth time that day. The idiot had the audacity to appear on your doorstep, bruised and battered enough to worry you two days ago. “A rough mission” he’d said, and his smoky voice and cocky smirk drew your attention away from his injuries briefly, which you hated. You’d stitched him up and he went on his way, but you continued to worry long after his massive figure darkened your doorway. You feared that he was getting too comfortable, knowing that you’d be there to heal his wounds whenever he needed you.You feared that his feeling of comfort would get him killed. 

You also worried that your concern meant you had feelings for him.

Being a renowned healer, the BPRD expressed interest in you, and sent hellboy to your quaint little house whenever he got roughed up. You enjoyed the pay, and he wasn’t the absolute worst. You had always flirted too, which you chalked up to his nature. However, his innuendos and flirty remarks had been becoming noticeably more intentional over the passing months. Even more concerning, he’d actually begun to compliment you. It wasn’t anything crazy, mostly just a “you look nice today, toots” or “I like when you wear your hair like that” but even the bare-minimum of compliments from him were a matter of worry. 

Perhaps the biggest cause of worry for you was the fact that despite being treated by you two days ago, you had not heard from him since. Normally, he’d come in for a post-treatment check-up to make sure everything’s back in order, but you hadn’t received so much as a gust of wind from him. As you began to pace around your living room, your mind wandered out of control. Maybe he’d been put on another mission right after being badly injured? You thought, even though that literally never happens. Maybe you did have feelings for him; who worries this much about a client? 

The reality of your feelings slowly took hold , and you sunk back down into your couch. Thoughts of him seeped back into your mind, and you felt your heart beat faster. Did it really take a missed appointment for you to realize how you felt? You sighed heavily, cradling your head in your hands. The deafening noise of your intense thinking almost drowned out the sound of a heavy knock on your front door. You sprung off your couch and rushed to the door, not even bothering to look through the peephole to see who it was. You swung the door open, revealing the familiar massive figure of Hellboy, who had a surprisingly apologetic look on his face. 

“Hiya doll, hope I didn’t wake you.” He said, and you thought you heard a nervous shiver in his deep voice.

“No, red. I was up.” You replied, “why don’t you come in out of the rain?” 

He nodded, and you stepped aside to let him in. You couldn’t help but notice that he held his hands behind his back.

“I’m, uh, sorry I missed my appointment.” He said earnestly, “I wanted to make it up to you, so I got you these.”

A small smile appeared on his face, and with the proud twinkle in his eye, like a child giving a gift, he revealed the loveliest bouquet of flowers you had ever seen. 

You gasped at the arrangement; the vibrant yellow carnations, blue hydrangeas, and in the very centre, one perfect pink rose. You were completely stunned.

“You ok, darlin’?” Hellboy’s voice brought you back to earth as he gently handed you the bouquet.

“Oh red, these are real nice.” You mustered, marvelling at the flowers, “I didn’t realize you had such taste.”

“Well, Abe helped me a little, but only because flowers are supposed to have meanings when you give them to somebody, and he has a big book on that stuff.” He rambled, his mouth turning up in a smile.

“They have meanings, hm?” You asked, curiosity piquing.

If he gave you flowers with so much intention, maybe your new-found feelings weren’t misguided after all.

“Yeah, that’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” His tone was suddenly serious, unusual for him. 

You gestured to the living room, and he nodded, plopping down on the couch heavily. You followed suit, trying to silence your heartbeat pounding in your ears.

“Y/N,” He used your first name- something you rarely heard him say.

“I think that giving flowers meanings is kinda corny, but they can probably say what I wanna say to you better than I can.” He turned himself to face you, his yellow eyes boring into your own. Your heart continued to thrum in your ears.

“This blue one,” he pointed to the hydrangeas, “ means gratitude, for all the times you’ve scraped me off the pavement and stapled me back together.” 

You smiled as he spoke, lost in his voice.

“These yellow ones,” he pointed to the carnations, “represent my admiration for you and what you do. You’re a cool chick and you’re pretty easy to admire.” He smirked, earning a giggle from you.

“And this one,” he pointed to the single pink rose, “means that I’m completely crazy about you, doll.” He finished, sighing deeply as a nearly visible weight lifted from his shoulders.

“Now, I don’t expect you to feel the same way; I know I’m a little difficult, and not especially gifted facially, but I just needed to tell you how I feel.” His words were sincere, and you felt a similar weight lift from your shoulders as you gently cupped his cheek in your hand.

“If you’re telling me how you feel, let me show you how I feel.” Without another word, you moved forward, planting a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips. He quickly melted into you, the mutual relief too much to bear. 

When you finally pulled away, you looked at each other for a long time. After a moment, you spoke.

“Y’know, I was really worried about you.” You stated, a playful smirk on your lips.

“Well darlin’, you can stop worrying, cus I’m not going anywhere.” Hellboy replied, pulling you in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m baaaaaaack lol
> 
> It’s been a wild couple months, eh? I’ve finally come out of my quarantine stupor so I figured I’d write something! May not have been a good idea to write on my phone though, my fingers are cramped big-time.
> 
> Also, you’ll notice that this is a Hellboy fanfic....I just think he’s wonderful and I’ve been watching the movies a lot because he’s my emotional support character so I just had to write something with him. I may continue to do so...
> 
> So all in all, I hope you enjoyed reading this!! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
